Jitters
by littlehelliongirl
Summary: Would you mind if I asked you to be my wife?” Lily’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at James, her heart pounding against her ribcage. L/J fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

A/N: It's been a while since I last posted anything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

James is all twitchy about something. Read and Review please. Thanks!

"Jitters" can be considered as a companion fic to Sunset Romance. It can also be read alone though.

* * *

Jitters

Chapter One

"Prongs, how many times do I have to tell you to stop fidgeting?" Sirius Black sighed exasperatedly as his bespectacled friend continued to ruffle his already messy hair.

"I can't help it, Pads. I'm nervous." He sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Look, James," Sirius turned to his best mate and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about. Lily's bound to say yes." He smirked.

"You think so?"

"I know so." They shared a grin before Sirius started towards the doors to the Great Hall. "Now, monsieur, we have a ball to attend."

It was their Graduation Ball; the last day of their seven-year education at the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts.

The Great Hall rang abuzz with seventh years and faculty members celebrating the joyous occasion. The House tables were replaced with dozens of smaller circular tables while enchanted candles floated about. Overhead, the ceiling reflected the sky outside; a perfectly clear midnight blue with stars scattered all over and a beautiful half moon.

"Prongs still got the jitters?" Remus Lupin grinned at Sirius as they sat at their table, drinking Butter beers.

"Yeah. He's twitchier than normal." Sirius chuckled. "I don't see why he's so nervous. Lily will say yes anyway." He smiled confidently as they watched the subject of their conversation dancing with his beloved red head in the middle of the dance floor.

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked as they swayed to the music.

"Me? I'm alright. Why are you asking? I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Everything's just peachy." James said in a voice that was a few octaves higher than normal.

"You seem distracted, is all."

"No. Nope. It's nothing, Lily-flower."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked over his shoulder. "On second thought, it might be a good idea to get some fresh air. Care to join me, milady?" Lily nodded and James led her out to the school grounds.

The couple walked in silence, hand in hand, until they reached the moonlit clearing by the lake.

"It's beautiful." Lily gasped as her emerald eyes traveled to the bright reflection of the moon on the still water of the lake, to the incandescent fairy lights dancing above their heads and around the trees.

"Lily..." James entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her close. Lily looked up and met James' gaze. She felt a protective arm curl around her waist. She smiled and he felt as if he can stay there forever, lost in Lily's eyes.

"Would you mind if we stayed like this for awhile?" James asked.

"I wouldn't mind." She leaned her head on his warm chest, closing her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Would you mind if I asked you to be my wife?" Lily's eyes snapped open and she looked up at James, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She stared at him for what seemed like eternity before a word escaped her lips.

"What?"

James smiled and stepped away from her and dropping to one knee. Lily watched him as he took a ring from his pocket, her heart beating even faster. She could feel her face growing warmer as the blood rushed up to her face.

"Lily Evans, would you mind spending the rest of your life with me?" He held the ring up. It was a beautiful pair of intertwined white gold bands which had a diamond and emeralds in the middle.

A sob wracked though her chest as tears of joy threatened to blur her vision. She was overwhelmed with happiness as she flung herself at James, enveloping him in a tender embrace.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered in his ear. James pulled away, taking her hand and placing the band on her ring finger.

A grin was plastered on James' face as he closed the distance between him and his fiancee and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"I love you." Lily sighed.

"Always have and forever will." James agreed.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Flames are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

A/N: Same story, different point of view

* * *

Jitters

Chapter Two

"Prongs still got the jitters?" Remus chuckled as we sat at our table, watching James and Lily dancing amidst the other couples on the dance floor.

"Yeah. He's twitchier than normal." I laughed. "I don't see why he's so nervous. Lily will say yes anyway." I managed to say with confidence. I was willing to bet the contents of my Gringotts vault that Lily will say yes the moment James pops the question.

I took another swig of butter beer as I saw James stop dancing and started leading Lily out of the Great Hall. A stab of pain went through my chest. In a matter of minutes James will be asking her hand in marriage.

"Sirius! Sirius!" I was lying on my back on one of the stone benches in the school grounds when I heard her calling my name. I sat up and saw her walking towards me with James in tow.

"Hey! What's up" I asked, forcing a grin onto my face. She let go of James' hand and pulled me into a hug.

"We have good news." Happiness was emanating from the red head and her smile was contagious.

"And what may this good news be?"

"We're getting married, Sirius." Her smile took my breath away but her words stabbed a knife through my heart.

James was my best friend, my brother and our friendship meant a lot to me. I didn't want to throw that away for anything. So I stood by, keeping everything locked up.

"That's great! I told you she'd say yes! Congratulations!" I said, thumping James on the back and pretending that the pain wasn't tearing me apart.

Pretending. I was great at that. I've been pretending my whole life; pretending that nothing was wrong while my whole world was crashing down, pretending that everything was alright while I was shunned away by my own family, pretending that I didn't fall in love when I met Lily.

But pretending didn't make the pain go away. It's there, gnawing away at my sanity, trying to break through my facade.

She was the first girl to make me feel this way; she was the girl who taught me how to love. He was the brother I never had, the friend that would stand by me no matter what. They were the most important people in my life but every time their hand found the other's made the pain rise up and consume me. Every kiss, every smile they shared, plunged the knife deeper into my chest.

They were the most important people in my life and I would give anything and everything I have for them.

"And we want you to be the best man." James said happily.

Her emerald green eyes shone with happiness and James was grinning from ear to ear. They were happy and that was what mattered most to me.

"I would be honored." I said.

She was his, he was hers and that's how it was meant to be.

She was his and there's nothing I could do about it.

She was his and there's nothing I would do about it.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated and Flames are welcomed. heheh. --Lil' hellion girl


End file.
